Taming Black
by LauraThePsycho
Summary: Myra and Sirius have been friends since forever. Just friends. But is that about to change? With a new threat to the wizarding world, are Sirius' new found feelings about to get in the way?
1. ALEX

Hey guys! So this is my first ever published fanfic. Gulp. This is the first chapter (obviously) and it's just to see if people like it. So please, please, PLEASE review, because then i'll know whether to keep uploading, or to just delete it and cry in a corner. It literally takes like a minute, so please take the time to tell me if you liked it, if you didnt, any changes or suggestions or any mistakes, it would mean the world to me! (Sidenote: All my chapters have names, so try and guess why each chapter is called what it is) ;) THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

Laura

The sun was beating down on the cobbled ground of diagon alley, the shops offering little protection from the merciless heat. Myra Waldorf wandered languidly past the enticing shop fronts, having no particular plans for the day. It was nearing the end of the summer and Myra couldn't wait to get back to school, surprisingly. She was wearing dark denim high waisted hot pants, a mint green, sleeveless shirt which was tied at the front and a pair of matching mint green espadrilles. She had a pair of ray bans resting on top of her head to keep her long curly brown hair from falling in her eyes and a simple, light brown leather bowling bag hanging from one shoulder by a long strap, the bag resting against her upper thigh. The lit cigarette resting between her pink lips was earning her disgusted glares from passing adults but honestly, she couldn't give a shit, the oppressive heat ridding her of the ability to care as she peered into shop windows.

She gently breathed out the smoke, watching it swirl around her as she looked in at a new racing broom in Quality Quidditch Supplies, a middle aged woman glancing at her disgustedly as she pulled her young son away, tutting at the smoke billowing from Myra's mouth into the open air. Myra glanced at her, but didn't have the chance to say anything as someone grabbed her waist from behind spinning her round as the lit cigarette dropped to the ground. Her feet were placed back on solid ground and she looked up at the grinning faces of the marauders, her face breaking into a smile. Before she could say anything they hugged her tightly, all of them laughing. They finally let go and she grinned up at them, still giggling.

"You little shits, there goes half a perfectly good cigarette." She said, looking at the still lit cigarette on the floor. They rolled their eyes and Sirius threw his arm over her shoulder, dragging her up the street, the others on either side.

"Come on, we're catching up over an ice cream." She laughed as they sat down around a shaded table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, moaning and groaning in the ridiculous heat. Sirius appeared, laden down with sundaes for them all and sat down next to Myra, their shoulders brushing as they dug into the monstrous ice creams, no one speaking for a few minutes. When they'd all finished they leant back in their chairs, Sirius and Myra both lighting up a cigarette each, the smoke billowing gently around the group.

"So Myra, how were your holidays?" Remus said pleasantly, his hands behind his head, sunglasses resting atop his head. She grimaced, angrily stubbing her cigarette out on the wall next to her, the others giving her sympathetic grimaces.

"Completely shit." She said bluntly, her jaw clenching angrily. "How about you guys?"

"Alright actually." Sirius said, stretching in his chair. "I'm staying with the Potters so we've mainly been hanging out there."

"So you guys have been having a whale of a time, while I've been stuck at home being my parents personal punching bag. Fucking fantastic." She grumbled murderously, kicking angrily at the table leg.

"Sirius was considering trying to break you out, but we convinced him it would probably do more damage than good." Remus said sympathetically, his kind eyes full of worry for his friend. Myra smiled at them, her anger ebbing slightly.

"Well thanks, you're probably right though, I would have had hell to pay." They talked for ages, the guys sharing stories of the summer, when Myra caught a glimpse of a familiar red head. She grinned and the red head turned around. Sure enough, it was lily Evans, looking flustered in the pounding heat. She caught sight of the group and grinned, heading towards them as they made room. She grabbed a chair from another table and flopped down between Sirius and James, running a hand through her thick hair.

"So how were your summers?" Lily said once she'd caught her breath, grinning at them. Myra ground her teeth together, but the boys ploughed into a story from the summer, diverting attention. When the boys had finished, lily turned to Myra, waiting expectantly, before it dawned on her.

"Oh god M, I'm the worst friend ever, sorry." She gasped, twirling a strand of her long hair nervously between her fingers.

"Its fine." Myra growled sharply. She took a deep breath and smiled at her, keeping a lid on her building anger.

"So, any plans for this year?" She said, valiantly changing the direction of the conversation. They talked for hours, the street slowly emptying as they laughed, cigarette smoke floating around them as they chatted carelessly, no one bothering to move much. The conversation slowed as the light started to slowly disappear, the shops around them gradually all closing, until eventually Florean came out to chase them away merrily, wishing them a good year at Hogwarts. The group ambled slowly up the street towards the leaky cauldron, still laughing and joking as the light faded, the oppressive heat still pressing in around them. They said their goodbyes as Lily, Peter and James all took the floo home, leaving Remus and Sirius, who were both staying at the Leaky for the night, and Myra who was apparating home.

"Do you want us to take you home?" Sirius said worriedly as Myra tucked her sunglasses into her bag. She looked up at their concerned faces and smiled, pulling them both into a quick hug.

"No, its fine, it'll just cause trouble for you two and even more for me." She said, grimacing. She grinned at them both quickly and apparated home, landing on the porch a second later. She sighed and reached for the door handle, taking a deep breath she stepped inside.


	2. MARVIN

_**Chapter two, yay! I dont have much to say about this one, except, enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review! It literally takes a minute, and it'll help me out so much! So tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, changes, suggestions and ideas : ) thanks for reading! **_

_**Laura**_

Platform nine 3/4 was packed with people, parents seeing off their kids, with varying degrees of sadness, little first years excited and scared, cocky little third years trying to piss around with the first years, older students milling around and waiting for their friends. Sirius Black stood in a corner, lighting up a cigarette as he waited for the rest of his friends, earning disgusted glares from passing parents. He had stayed with the potters over the summer but had decided to stay at the leaky the night before because Remus, who had buggered off somewhere, had been staying there, but also so he would have less of an early start.

He caught sight of the potters heading through the barrier and sauntered over to them, feeling the eyes of desperate girls on his back. When he reached the potters, Mrs potter pulled him into a hug, embarrassing him as she fluttered around, checking whether he was alright.

"Mrs Potter, I saw you yesterday." He said, grinning fondly as she patted him on the cheek.

"Oh Sirius, you know I worry about you." She said, smiling fondly at him. Sirius grinned, then turned to his best friend, hugging him quickly as Remus appeared by their side.

"Come on mate, let's get on the train." James said, dragging his trunk upright.

"Nah, I wanna wait for Myra." Sirius said, trying to sound casual as James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Of course you do." James muttered, shaking his head. "Well I'm going to put my stuff on the train, I'm guessing yours is already on, usual compartment?" Sirius nodded absent-mindedly, scanning the crowds, deciding not to argue with James over his feelings for Myra, which he'd been trying to convince them were nonexistent. He caught sight of Myra appearing through the barrier and grinned, his eyes immediately straying to her legs, which were being incredibly displayed by a pair of black, form fitting shorts. His grin grew and he was about to head over when her parents appeared behind her. His grin disappeared immediately. Even more crazed and full of pure blood mania than his parents, the Waldorfs were the oldest and most respected pureblood family in the wizarding world, the rest of the pureblood families practically foaming at the mouth to marry their sons off to the Waldorf sisters.

Myra and her younger sister Renee couldn't be anymore different if they tried. Myra was bold and outgoing, a sarcastic, cocky streak in her that got her in trouble a lot. She had no pureblood values at all and even worse, she was a gryffindor. Renee was the complete opposite, her pureblood manic parents having rubbed off on her to create the perfect pureblood woman; submissive and well mannered, with good looks, and she was a Slytherin. Even though Renee was pretty, with her straight brown hair and her curves, but she had nothing on her sister. Myra's long hair fell in perfect waves down her back, shimmering and always perfect, her bright green eyes contradicting perfectly with her dark hair, wide and surrounded by thick, dark lashes, they always sparkled with emotion. Her lips were full and most of the guys in school wished they could see those perfect lips wrapped around their dicks. She had the perfect body, sending Sirius into a frenzy when she flaunted it, her long legs driving him crazy.

He was pulled back to reality by a first year who ploughed into his legs. He glared down at the small boy in front of him, who whimpered and scurried away. Sirius looked up and found Myra in the crowd again, her back to him and her parents glaring down at her, their mouths moving quickly, Renee standing smugly beside them. Myra turned away from them, heading to the train, but her father grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly round to face her, his mouth curled in disgust. He said something quickly and she wrenched her hand from his grip and turned away, dragging her trunk with her, her brown bag slung over her shoulder. Her face was hidden by her hair and she had a black trucker cap pulled low over her face. She was wearing black form fitting shorts and red low rise converse, a red sleeveless shirt tucked into the high waisted shorts and buttoned up to the top. Sirius grinned and walked up to her, feeling her tense as he wrapped his arms round her waist from behind. He frowned and let go, pulling her round to face him. She looked up at him and quickly looked away, not meeting his gaze.

"Hey Sirius." She said quickly, trying to sound casual. "I should get on the train." She pulled away from him, heading towards the door, but Sirius stopped her, pulling her gently round to face him.

"What happened." He said quietly, trying to catch a look at her face. She took a deep breath and looked up at him slowly, her gaze Still fixed on the ground. Sirius' grip tightened unintentionally on her wrist and his jaw clenched as she met his gaze, leading in her eyes. An angry red bruise was splayed across her left cheek, just under her eye, and there was a dark purple bruise etched across her right jaw. There was a pause, then Sirius pulled her into a tight hug, his arms wrapped securely round her waist. She rested her head against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat against her cheek.

"I should go back there and knock their eyeballs put of their skulls." Sirius said quietly, his voice shaking.

"Sirius." She said, warningly. "Its the pureblood way and you know it, you've had it all of your life and god knows I have as well."

"I know." Sirius said quietly. "I'm getting you out of there at some point, I promise." Myra looked up at him and smiled, then stepped out of the hug, picking her trunk up.

"Come on, the train's about to go." They climbed onto the train and Sirius led her to the compartment, carrying her trunk for her. Myra walked into the compartment first, Sirius behind her and everyone looked up and froze. There was a few seconds awkward silence before peter valiantly broke it, grinning at the two newcomers.

'Hey Myra, hey Sirius, what took you two so long?" He said, shuffling over to let them sit down. Myra gave him a grateful smile as she sat down next to him as Sirius put her trunk in the overhead rack.

"Oh we were just talking." She said as Sirius sat down next to her, leaning back against the window next to him.

Sirius pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and handed one to Myra, flicking his lighter open at the same time. He was just about to light it when Lily fixed him with a disgusted glare and tutted.

"Honestly you two, its a disgusting enough habit as it is, you don't have to do it in here." She said, turning her nose up. Sirius grinned and stood up, stretching.

"Alright, alright miss head girl, keep your knickers on." Lily turned an odd shade of red and glared at Sirius as he and Myra headed out of the compartment into the corridor, leaning against the window. Sirius lit her cigarette, then his, tucking the lighter back in his packet as they sat in comfortable silence. Sirius found himself watching Myra, his thoughts less than clean as he watched her lips wrap around the cigarette. He had found himself thinking about her a lot during the summer, to his annoyance, because however hard he tried to convince himself he just though of her as a friend, he knew deep down that he was fooling himself, especially considering how less than clean his thoughts usually were. He angrily took a drag on the cigarette fixing his gaze on his feet as the smoke swirled around them.

"You still dating Prewitt?" Sirius said suddenly, fixing his gaze on her. She looked up, her brow furrowing unconsciously.

"Oh, yeah." She said unenthusiastically.

"I take it that means things aren't going well?" He held his breath, crossing his fingers.

"Oh, they're alright I guess, I just... I dunno." She looked at the floor, kicking the wall. Sirius tried to suppress a grin.

"Oh well that sucks I guess." Not for me, he thought.

"Yeah." She looked up at him, smiling. "So, what happened at James' party?"

"Oh y'know, the usual, everyone getting pissed, orgies on the dancefloor, people having sex everywhere." He said, grinning wryly.

"I'm so pissed off that I missed it, but y'know how it is."

"Well at least you have the start of term party to enjoy." They both grinned. The start of term parties were legendary among the younger years, who anxiously waited for when they'd be in fifth year and could go. It generally consisted of huge amounts of alcohol being ingested, sex in broom cupboards, orgies in empty classrooms, fights and accidental pregnancies, all caused by alcohol.

"You do realise it's our last one?" She said, stubbing her cigarette on the wall.

"Wow, yeah." They sat in silence for a moment, realising it was the last time they'd be attending. "Well we'll be top of the school this year, kicking first years around."

"When has not being top of the school ever stopped you from kicking first years around?" Myra grinned.

"Fair point. Well I have an excuse now." They sat there for ages, talking and laughing, completely at ease with each other. The light outside started to fade as they got closer to Hogsmeade station, so they got up and headed back into the compartment to get changed.

"What were you two doing out there?" James said as they walked in, his voice dripping with suggestiveness. They both rolled their eyes and got their trunks down from the overhead rack as the train screeched to a halt. Myra headed to the exit, stepping out onto the platform and finding herself coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy.


	3. JOE

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've had a bit of trouble with this chapter, not quite sure why but you know. So here it is, enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review, seriously, it is so helpful! So enjoy and review!**

**Laura x**

"Alright Lucius?" She said, raising an eyebrow and grinning cockily at the tall blonde. His lip curled as he looked down at her, distain rolling off of him in waves.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Waldorf. Those bruises look pretty nasty. Been dishonouring the family again?" Myra glared at him and stepped forward pulling her wand out and pointing it at him.

"Be careful, Malfoy." She spat dangerously, "You know what happens when you get on the wrong side of me." She spotted a glimmer of uneasiness in his eyes as he took a small step back, still looking down his nose at her as the marauders appeared behind her.

"Lucius. What a pleasant surprise." Sirius said sarcastically, stepping up to Myra's right side, James on her left.

"Ah, the blood-traitor Black. I hear you've been disowned." Lucius said smugly, turning his nose up.

"Yeah, lucky me eh, finally got out of that madhouse." Sirius said, sounding completely calm, but Myra could feel him tense. Lucius took a step forward so he was leaning over Myra, sneering down at her.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Waldorf. You're skating on thin ice so you might want to be a little more careful unless you want to be on the receiving end of a killing curse." His lip curled as he felt her tense, clenching her jaw as she pulled her wand out, her blood boiling. Sirius and James stepped forward quickly, pushing Myra backwards before she lost her temper.

"I think it's time you left, Malfoy."James spat. "Because we don't take too kindly to people threatening our friends." Lucius looked at both of them, then sneered at Myra.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Miss Waldorf." He said, before turning and stalking up the road towards the carriages. James and Sirius turned to Myra who was fuming, her fist clenched tightly around her still raised wand.

"Come on, we've attracted a crowd, let's get out of here." James muttered, placing a restraining hand on Myra's arm. She lowered her wand and shook him off furiously, storming past them and up to the carriages. They followed after her and all managed to get into a carriage together. The atmosphere in their carriage was less than pleasant, Myra was still completely furious, her jaw clenched and her wand still gripped tightly in her hand. Sirius was in a foul mood as well, staring moodily over the grounds as they trundled up the hill, the others trying to chat casually as the two of them fumed.

They arrived at the castle and the group climbed out of the carriage, Myra and Sirius remaining detached from the rest of them; not talking to each other or their friends. They headed up the grounds, shivering in the cool breeze which had suddenly popped up.

As they rounded the corner, Hogwarts castle came into view, light spilling out across the grounds from the huge front door that was flung open. Occasional lights could be seen in windows, reflecting on the dark waters of the lake, the water rocking slightly in the wind. They trudged up the path, quickening slightly at the thought of the warm great hall. Myra sped up slightly and looped her arm through Lily's, pulling her closer to try and warm up slightly as they headed up the steep grounds.

They finally arrived at the castle doors and sped inside into the warmth, shivering as they stepped into the warm entrance hall. They pushed through the crowds of students, easily moving the younger kids out of the way. They stepped into the great hall and moved casually down the centre, pushing a few more kids out of the way before they reached their usual seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down.

As the rest of the students slowly filtered in, Myra searched around the great hall, spotting a few people she recognised and smiling. She caught Lucius' eye and he smiled slickly at her, which earned him a glare as he twisted his wand threateningly in his hand. She turned around, willing herself not to do something drastic as she launched herself into the conversation as the great hall filled up.

Finally, professor McGonagall walked in, ending their conversation on the benefits of firewhiskey as she led the first years up the centre of the great hall, most of them looking like they wanted to either wet themselves or cry. Myra grinned at the sight of them, spotting Sirius smirking out of the corner of her eye. She turned slightly to look at him and he caught her eye and grinned, making her stomach do a back flip. She frowned but shook the feeling off, deciding to either ignore it, or think about it later.

"First years, I will call your names in alphabetical order and you will come up and try on the sorting hat, which will sort you into your house." Professor McGonagall said, wrenching Myra out of her thoughts and back to the train of retreating first years.

"Rosie Barr." McGonagall called. A small girl with huge blue eyes and long, wispy brown hair, moved slowly towards the three-legged stool, visibly shaking. She sank down onto the stool, screwing her eyes up tightly as McGonagall placed the torn hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat called out a few moments later, causing huge applause from the Gryffindor table as McGonagall pulled the hat off of the girl's head, who quickly ran over to the Gryffindor table, sinking down low in her seat as the applause died down, her face flaming red. The sorting continued through more first years as the older students' attention began to wane, before finally reaching;

"Holly Smith." A small girl with short, brown hair and huge grey eyes stepped proudly up to the stool, shaking slightly as she sat down on the stool, her back straight as she stared at the back wall, twisting her robes in her hands. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and everyone waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. The hat stayed silent for a few minutes, the rest of the school muttering slightly at the hat's silence. The girl looked more and more nervous, sinking down slightly in her seat as the hat made its decision, twisting her robes tightly in her hands.

"RAVENCLAW."The hat finally yelled, the Ravenclaw table exploding in applause as the girl, who looked extremely relieved, stood up and handed the hat back to professor McGonagall before skipping happily over to the Ravenclaw table and sitting down, immediately engaging her neighbours in conversation. Dumbledore stood up and smiled down at them, raising his arms in welcome as they eagerly waited for him to start the feast.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I will not bore you with such trivial things as rules at this moment, but I only wish to say one thing; tuck in." Food appeared on the table and the boys jumped on it, immediately filling their plates with everything edible that they could reach. Lily took a calmer approach, carefully selecting what she wanted to eat and placing it on her plate, while Myra picked up nothing and watched the boys with amusement.

"You not eating anything?" Sirius said almost inaudibly through a mouthful of potato.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Myra said, pulling at a lost string on her robes.

"You didn't eat anything on the train." He said, looking at her closely.

"I did, so shut it and eat your year's supply of food." She said looking up and grinning at him. She turned to Lily and he shrugged and turned back to his mount Everest.

"Lils, did you bring those earrings with you?" Myra said to lily, who looked up.

"Yes I did, I can't believe you forgot I had them."

"I know. My mother was not happy when she found out." She flinched unconsciously, tapping absentmindedly on the table with a fork. Lily steered the conversation away quickly and they talked while the boys ate, none of them coming up to surface until the food had all disappeared and the plates were clean again. Dumbledore stood up and the conversations slowly faded out, everyone turning towards the headmaster.

"Well, now our fabulous feast is over, I must bore you with a few notices. Firstly, we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Galahad." He motioned towards an unpleasant looking man with an upturned nose and a nasty glint in his eye. The students clapped unenthusiastically as he looked down at them, drumming his fingers against the table.

"Also, I would just like to inform our new students, and also remind some of our older students that the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden." His eyes flashed towards the marauders who grinned at each other, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Now Mr. Filch has informed me that he has added some more items to his list of banned objects, and if anyone wishes to peruse the list should find it on his office door. Now, I do believe it is time for bed. Pip pip." Everyone stood up as conversations erupted through the hall, benches scraping backwards. The marauders stood up, picking up their bags from the floor before strolling down the great hall, pushing younger students out of the way as they headed towards Gryffindor tower. They talked loudly as they strolled through the ancient hallways, expertly heading towards the portrait of the fat lady, laughing at the first years running around like headless chickens.

They finally arrived at Gryffindor tower and Lily promptly gave the password, much to everyone's surprise, and they all stepped inside, immediately taking the sofas by the fire. They all flopped down on the comfortable chairs and chatted for a bit before they all headed up to bed.

**So that's it, and I'm really, REALLY sorry about the shitty ending, I had completely run out of ideas and patience for this chapter so I just ended quickly. Well now you've read it, PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! IT ONLY TAKES A FEW MINUTES AND IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME! So please :)**


	4. FRANCIS

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in aaaggeesss, I feel really bad :/ I've been super busy, but I'm back now and I have uploaded! So please enjoy this slightly short chapter, and pleeeeassseee review! It means a lot! Enjoy!**

**Laura x**

Myra sat bolt upright in bed, a scream catching in her throat before it woke the other girls in her dorm. Her breath was coming in shuddering gasps, her heart pounding as she tried to shake off the nightmare. She lay back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to slow her breathing. Her head was pounding and her heart was still racing as she tried to fall asleep again, but to no avail. She sighed and climbed out of bed, glancing quickly at the clock to see that it was 3am. She sighed again, picking up her packet of fags and her lighter as she headed quietly down to the common room. The common room was completely empty, as she had expected, a dim light being cast by the few oil lamps scattered around the room. She headed over to the window in the corner of the room and pushed it open as far as it would go, breathing in the cool air as it flooded in. She pulled a cigarette out of the packet and tried to flick the lighter, but her hands were shaking, and the fag just wouldn't light. She swore in frustration, and it finally lit. She dropped the lighter next to the packet and rested her elbows on the windowsill, the smoke drifting around her as she looked out over the dark grounds.

****

Sirius looked at the clock and groaned; 3am. He stood up slowly, trying not to disturb the old, creaky floorboards, and stretched, finally giving up on trying to sleep after hours of tossing and turning. He carefully made his way to the door, which was thankfully only a few feet from his bed, so he didn't have to make his way past any of his friends. He quickly slid out of the door into the cold corridor and shivered, walking hurriedly down the corridor to the common room.

He was just walking down the stairs when he smelled the familiar scent of cigarette smoke. He stopped, and peered round the corner into the dim common room, looking around for the source. He spotted the culprit leaning on the windowsill in the shadows and he slowly walked down the stairs into the dim room, trying to get a better look. He was finally able to make out the figure in the darkness and grinned when he caught sight of a very familiar pair of long, bare legs. He moved closer, his grin growing when the rest of her scantily clad and perfect figure came into view.

"So, what brings you to the common room so late, gorgeous?" He said smoothly, casually wrapping an arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen and she turned slowly to look at him, letting out the breath she'd been holding and rolling her eyes.

"Fucking hell Sirius, don't do that, you asshole." He grinned, pulling her closer and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Sorry, gorgeous, did I scare you?" He said, discretely breathing in her familiar scent of lime and musk, with a slight hint of cigarette smoke.

"Fuck you." She muttered, trying to suppress a smile as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"That hurt, Waldorf." He said, rubbing his ribs and feigning pain. He pulled a cigarette out of the packet and was just reaching for the lighter when Myra flicked him painfully on the wrist.

"Fuck, that hurt even more, Waldorf." He said, rubbing his wrist as he picked up the cigarette that he'd dropped.

"Well then don't take my stuff." She said, quickly whisking the lighter out from under Sirius' hand as he made a grab for it.

"You're gonna regret that, Waldorf." He growled, moving forward so their chests were almost touching. Myra stubbed out her cigarette on the window sill and turned to look up at him, one eyebrow raised.  
"Oh am I?" She challenged, taking a discreet step backwards as she secured the lighter in her fist.

"Oh yes." He waited only a second before he lunged for her, his arm reaching for her waist as she skilfully dodged his strong arms, squealing as he pursued her across the common room. He shot a quick silencing charm at the dorms before diving over the sofa to cut her off. She screamed as he landed in front of her, stalking slowly towards her. She stopped for a second, before quickly taking off round the sofas towards the stairs. He ran after her, laughing as he quickly caught up to her just as she reached the stairs. He looped his arm around her waist and dragged her back towards him as she squealed, wriggling in his grasp. He swiftly threw her over his shoulder, laughing as she kicked and screamed.

"Put me down, Black!" She yelled as he ran around the common room, cheering as she kicked his chest.

"As you wish, my lady." He grinned, and she yelped as he dropped her down onto the sofa, quickly straddling her waist to stop here getting up, his hands planted by the side of her head. It suddenly dawned on him how close they were. They were both breathing heavily, their hearts pounding together. He could feel her chest rising and falling torturously below him and her bare legs twined with his. He could see the golden rings in her green eyes and her full, slightly chapped lips.

He was so close to her that it would take only a second to lean forward and press his lips against hers, to run one hand through the long hair that was fanned out around her face, only one second to slide his hand underneath her tank top, to press himself against her as she sighed.

He looked down at her, hardly daring to move as he stared deep into her eyes, grappling with his conscience.

No. She was not one of those girls. The girls he fucked ones and threw away. She was different. Special. He couldn't do that to her, not to her. And she didn't like him anyway. And she had a boyfriend. No. It would never happen.

He sat up, never shifting his gaze from her eyes as he desperately tried to regain control of himself and his raging hormones. She was looking up at him with the same expression of shock, lust and comprehension.

"I-I should go." She said quickly, averting her eyes as she leant on her elbows. Sirius quickly stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. She took it and quickly stood up, letting go off his hand quickly.

"I- bye." She turned and headed for the stairs, Sirius making a move to go after her.

"Myra, I-uh." But she'd already gone. He cursed as he stormed up the stairs, throwing himself down onto his bed as he mentally kicked himself, falling into a restless sleep.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but oh well :L Please please review! It takes about thirty seconds and it really motivates me! So please take thirty seconds and hit review! Thanks, I should upload soon!**


End file.
